Är lögnen bara en annan sanning?
by Windfighter
Summary: Ett bråk, ett slut och en början. Vad hände innan allt?


Jag tänker inte berätta hur jag fick idén till den här det första jag gör. Jag tror förresten inte ens att jag ska berätta vad den handlar om ens, för då kanske jag avslöjar allt. Men språket är lite värre på vissa ställen, och är ni väldigt känsliga ska ni hålla er undan. Den handlar om en familj, som inte kommer så bra överrens. Men ni ska nog läsa den själva för att förstå

Disclaimer: Jag äger inget

----------------------

"Allt är så förvirrat", tänkte jag och såg ner i golvet. "Varför måste de bråka?"  
Det hade börjat igår... Nå, egentligen hade det börjat redan när jag föddes. Jag hade aldrig varit önskad. Men igår var bråket värre än någonsin tidigare. Vad som hade hänt var dock en gåta för mig.  
-Måste ni slåss? viskade jag.  
Ingen av dem hörde mig, och jag duckade snabbt för en tallrik som kom flygande. I rummet bredvid grät min bror, men jag visste att ingen skulle gå dit. Förtvivlat såg jag mig omkring. Jag ville gå bort dit och trösta honom, som jag gjort så många gånger förut. Men den här gången var det annorlunda. Jag ville sätta mig ner och gråta, men det kunde jag inte, jag hade inte kunnat det på flera år.  
-Sluta, snälla, bad jag skräckslaget.  
-Lägg dig inte i, horunge! röt pappa.  
Han hade druckit igen, jag kände det på stanken.  
-Det ät ditt och den där horans fel att vi förlorade!  
Jag tittade upp mot honom, mina ögon var fulla med tårar som jag ilsket blinkade bort, och väste:  
-Mamma är inte en hora!  
-Du blandar inte in mina barn i bråket! utbrast mamma och gav pappa en riktigt hård örfil.  
-Så nu är båda barnen dina? Bestäm hur du ska ha det, kärring.  
Med vacklande steg vände sig pappa om och gick ut genom dörren. Han skulle komma tillbaka, det visste jag. Pappa kom alltid tillbaka. Så fort ytterdörren slagit igen bakom honom sprang jag in i mitt och min brors rum. Min bror grät fortfarande.  
-Såja, det är över nu. Mamma och pappa har slutat bråka, sa jag så lungt jag förmådde.  
Jag lyfte över honom till min säng och satte honom i mitt knä.  
-Pappa var bara lite irriterad för att han förlorade sin match. Allt kommer att bli bra igen, pappa kommer snart tillbaka och då blir allt bra. Han kommer att be om ursäkt för sitt humör och sedan kommer allt vara frid och fröjd.  
Orden var lika mycket till för att lugna mig, som för att lugna min bror, men i mina öron lät de tillgjorde, rentav falska. Är lögnen bara en annan sanning? Trots att jag egentligen också ville gråta, tvingade jag tillbaka tårarna och log. Min bror blinkade ett par gånger, sedan log han. Hans leende var så underbart, så fyllt av hopp. Jag önskade att han hade blivit född i en annan familj, en familj som aldrig bråkade, utan som älskade varandra. Han var värd något bättre.  
-När kommer pappa hem?  
Jag slog armarna om honom och drog honom till mig.  
-När han förstår vad han har ställt till med. När han är redo att säga förlåt, viskade jag.  
Jag visste att det var en lögn, precis som allt annat jag sa för att lugna honom. Pappa sa aldrig förlåt, för han ansåg att han alltid hade rätt. Han skulle aldrig inse att det var HAN som gjorde fel.  
-Men du, gubben, det är sent nu, och då ska små barn som vi sova. Har du borstat händerna och tvättat tänderna?  
Han log sitt mest strålande leende mot mig.  
-För länge sedan!  
-Hopp i sängen då så kommer jag och bäddar om dig så snart jag också gjort det.  
Jag log mot honom och såg på när han gled ner ur mitt knä och ostadigt gick över till sin. Där satte han sig och log väntansfullt. Jag gick ut ur rummet med ett ansträngt leende på läpparna för att han inte skulle ana oron som spred sig i mitt hjärta. När jag kommit ut och stängt dörren bakom mig frös jag till is och leendet dog bort. Pappa var redan hemma. Han stod i hallen och log elakt mot mig. Mamma satt vid köksbordet och grät.  
-Vad har du gjort! skrek jag.  
-Håll dig utanför, unge! röt han tillbaka.  
Sedan gick han med långsamma steg mot mig.  
-Jag och din bror ska flytta ut.  
-Nej...  
Jag tänkte inte låta honom ta min bror härifrån. Jag ställde mig snabbt ivägen för dörren, för att pappa inte skulle komma in. Att han var större, starkare och äldre hade totalt försvunnit ur min vetskap.  
-Du får honom inte.  
Pappa skrattade. Han SKRATTADE. Det var ett hemskt skratt, helt glädjelöst.  
-Som om du kan stoppa mig, sa han och knuffade mig ur vägen.  
-Du får inte ta honom härifrån! skrek jag och sprang, i ett desperat försök att stoppa honom, upp framför dörren igen.  
Det var ett dumt drag, jag förstod det direkt innan jag ens gjorde det. Pappa höjde handen som höll i flaskan och slog mig. Jag föll omkull, utan ork att resa mig av rädsla för vad han kunde göra. Han var trots allt vuxen och jag var bara sju år. Pappa skrattade och gick lungt in i rummet där min bror väntade på att jag skulle komma och stoppa om honom.  
-Pappa? hörde jag min bror säga där inifrån. Är du hemma nu?  
Jag visste att han log, han log nästan alltid.  
-Nej, min son, vi ska ut och resa.  
Pappas röst lät så overklig, den var så mjuk. Men han hade alltid varit sådan mot min tre år yngre bror. Han hoppades att min bror skulle gå i hans fotspår, för mig hade han redan givit upp hoppet om.  
-Ska Shuyin med?  
Jag log när jag hörde min bror nämna mitt namn. Det var det första ord han hade lärt sig.  
-Nej, det blir bara vi två.  
Det var så overkligt, allt verkade gå i slow motion.  
-När kommer vi tillbaka, pappa?  
-Det får vi se. Så, är du klar att gå?  
-Ja, pappa!  
Han lät så hoppfull. Han älskade resor. Jag tittade mot dörren. Där kom pappa, och han bar...  
-TIDUS! Nej, pappa, ta honom inte ifrån mig! Snälla!  
Tidus vände sina klara ögon mot mig.  
-Shuyin?  
-Tidus...  
-Jecht, du behöver inte göra såhär! Vi kan hitta en bättre lösning!  
Mamma hade ställt sig ivägen, men jag visste att det var försent att hindra pappa. Han knuffade lätt undan henne.  
-Det är försent, hora!  
-Shuyin! tjöt Tidus.  
-Tidus, jag...  
Dörren slog igen bakom dem.  
-...älskar dig.  
Förtvivlad kröp jag ihop, och alla tårar jag hållit tillbaka under alla år kom rinnande. Allt jag kämpat för föll ihop. Jag reste mig upp, i nacken kände jag mammas blick, men jag ignorerade den och gick in i mitt rum. Jag klarade inte av att möta hennes blick. Försiktigt stängde jag dörren bakom mig. Det sista som hördes i vår lägenhet den kvällen var ett skri, ett dödsskri... Mitt liv, som jag kände det, var över.

------------------------------

Ja... hur fick jag idén till den här? Jo, en dag, för ungefär ett halvår sedan, slog mig tanken:  
_Tänk om Tidus skulle ha en bror!_  
Så nu började jag skriva, jag tänkte på en annan familj när jag skrev den, ska inte gå in på detaljer. Men sedan var problemet:  
_Vad ska Tidus bror heta?_  
Så jag tänkte på det ett tag, ett bra tag. Sedan kom jag ihåg FFX-2-spelet.  
_Han, som Yuna förväxlar med Tidus... De är ju ganska lika..._  
Och så föddes Tidus bror, Shuyin. Och vem vet, tänk om de verkligen är bröder också!

Och om jag nån gång påstod att Tidus hade en bror, vad skulle ni svara då?


End file.
